Into the Woods
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Oneshot. Jack and Will get lost in the woods searching for Ana and Elizabeth and come upon a couple of obstacles along the way


Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

I was talking with my friend the other night and she suggessted I write something 'Where Will is shirtless and covered in something sticky.' Here's the result of that. Enjoy.

Timeframe: Will and Elizabeth are just married but its non DMC, AWE compliant

Rated M for...you'll see.

* * *

"Jack, can't we just take a break for five minutes. Elizabeth and Ana said they'd meet us in a clearing and it should only be a few more minutes away," Will said throwing his pack to the ground and collapsing right next to it.

Jack walked right ahead of him and walked around in a slow circle taking in the sights of the trees and small animals noisily moving from branch to branch. He waited five minutes in complete silence.

"Fine William," he said with a heavy sigh.

Will smiled and grabbed a flask from the pack to take a drink from. He wiped away his mouth, re-corked it and threw it over to Jack.

"Why did you make this wager with Ana anyway and what's to be gained from having Elizabeth and I get involved?" Will asked.

"Come on William; it's nothing but a good ole battle between the sexes. Man against woman. Fighting for superiority," Jack said wildly waving his arms.

"Yeah, I understand. But camping? You hate being on dry land," Will said looking up at whatever sky wasn't obscured by trees.

"Well I did want to do this on the Pearl but Ana was adamant about it. Said she wanted to be on even ground this time."

The two men were then silent for a few minutes. Jack kicked a stone that was lying on the ground which hit Will on the arm.

"Ow, watch it," Will muttered, rubbing the spot. He got up and grabbed the pack. "Ready to keep going?"

"Aye, we've got to beat the girls by nightfall."

"It's practically noon now. We've got plenty of time."

Jack shrugged and walked in the lead with Will muttering and following behind.

**

* * *

**"Are we there yet?" Will asked for what he felt was the millionth time.

Jack rubbed his chin and looked at the map again in the dying sunlight. "According to the map, we should be there already."

"Jack, are we lost?" No one spoke for a few minutes. "Jack?"

"Maybe...a little. Yes, I think we might just be good and lost right now."

"Jack how could you! Now we'll never find our way out," he said throwing the bag to the ground and sitting on it.

Jack grabbed his compass out from his belt and took a look. For some reason it kept pointing in one direction before abruptly spinning in another.

"It's never done that before," he muttered.

"Jack, I think we'd better stop for a bit and find something to eat. It's been a long day and I'm kind of hungry."

"Fine," Jack said pointing off in a random direction. "Let me know what you find."

"Aren't you going to come with me?" Will asked, not relishing in the fact he'd have to undergo this by himself. What did he know about what one should eat in the woods anyway?

"I've got to stay and make sure our stuff's safe," Jack said taking a seat on a nearby rock.

Will rolled his eyes and walked around trying to find anything that looked the most like food.

**

* * *

**While Will was off wherever, Jack stayed in place and made sure that nothing or no one came by to take their things. It was a hard job but needed to be done.

"And really bad eggs," he sang under his breath.

A rustling of a nearby tree brought him to alert. He looked around but only saw shadows from the surrounding trees. Another noise and he jumped up and grabbed some sort of bottle from inside of the pack as his current weapon of choice.

**

* * *

**Will grabbed a few more berries and decided to head back to Jack. Suddenly Will walked into a giant spider's web.

"Ugh," he said moving away from it and removing his shirt, dropping the berries onto the ground.

He leaned over and picked up what few he could see before continuing, leaving his shirt behind for fear that there might've been a spider somewhere on it. Will wasn't overly fond of insects.

"Jack, I've got us some...ahhh!"

Some sort of liquid was thrown at Will and he once again dropped the berries to the ground in an attempt to shield himself. In the dying sunlight, he could just barely make out gold teeth.

"Jack, what the..." Will said wiping his hand on his face and cringing at goo that stayed behind.

"William, is that you?" Jack asked walking forward.

"Yes of course its bloody me. Who in the world did you think it was; Barbossa?" Will said, continuing to wipe this stuff off of his face. "What is this junk?"

"Thought you were a bear mate."

"You don't throw whatever this is at a bear!" Will shouted.

Suddenly another rustling caught them by surprise.

"Run!" Jack shouted over him.

Will caught onto the noise in question and took off in the lead. Jack followed behind him until he tripped and fell over a tree root. Will didn't bother to look back as he continued to run. Jack screaming however made Will roll his eyes and go back.

"William, what is that thing; it just sprayed something on me I think."

Will looked just in time to see a small, black and white animal running into the bushes.

Will moved closer to Jack before jumping back and covering his nose. "Jack, you reek."

"I know that; no need to rub it in."

"No, I mean more than usual. Smells like death itself."

Jack took a tentative whiff and felt tears in his eyes. He jumped up and grabbed his gun hoping to go after the little beast.

"It's no use Jack. Let's just keep going. Jack, what did you throw at me, it's still not coming off and it's sticky!" Will said, now getting angry.

"Whatever was in the sack in that bottle?"

Will sighed and walked back to retrieve their things when he found the bottle lying on the ground. He tried to read it by the light of the moon which was shining between some trees.

"Molasses; Jack you threw molasses at me! Why did you bring it in the first place," Will asked walking back.

"It was in a bottle. I thought it was rum."

"So you were going to throw rum at me thinking I was a bear!"

"Can we just keep going; I want to try and find the girls by morning. Where's the map?"

"We lost that hours ago. I thought we were following your compass."

No one spoke.

"We're going to die out here aren't we?" Will asked placing the pack back on him.

"We are not. Let's go this way, it looks safe," Jack said pointing forwards.

"Whatever you say my brilliant _Captain._"

"...you know you don't have a shirt on right?"

**

* * *

**Elizabeth and AnaMaria finally got the fire started and planned on waiting all night for the men to show up.

"Looks like we won Ana," Elizabeth said poking the fire with a stick.

"Just like I knew we always would," Ana said taking a seat. She grabbed a piece of bread from her bag and split it giving half to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nibbled on it thoughtfully until she suddenly heard voices in the distance.

"I am never listening to you ever again Jack Sparrow! You hear me!"

"You are being such a child William."

"Looks like they've finally arrived," Ana said wiping her hands on her skirt.

The two of them stood up when Will's silhouette appeared from behind a tree. When he stepped away from it and closer to them, the fire illuminated Will who was covered in all sorts of leaves and brown goop.

"Will, what happened?" Elizabeth asked, stepping forward.

"Ask the _Captain_," Will said crossly as Jack appeared a few seconds later looking a little disheveled but otherwise alright.

Elizabeth took one step forward before jumping back and covering her nose. "Jack, you smell..."

"Look, some little bugger got some of his smelly juice on me and now it won't come off," Jack said trying not to smell himself and frowning a bit more.

"And you Will?" Ana asked.

"Jack thought I was a bear and decided to throw something that turned out to be molasses at me."

"Where did your shirt go?" Elizabeth asked sitting by his side.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and Will snuggled up to her.

Ana stood a good five feet from Jack and covered her nose.

"Do you admit defeat then?" she asked while smirking.

Jack muttered something that AnaMaria couldn't quite hear.

"What was that?" she asked putting her hand to her ear.

"Aye, you win. You are better than me on land. But no one and I mean no one can beat me on the seas."

"You're sleeping over there tonight," Ana said pointing at the area that surrounded him.

"Will, I can't get," Elizabeth said pushing Will off of her (leaving behind a couple of strands of hair in the process).

"Sorry Elizabeth. Blame Jack for that."

"I think there's a creek in the east if you want to try and wash some of that off," Ana said throwing a bar of soap to him.

"I'll help you," Elizabeth added. They went off hand in hand to try and find water for Will to bathe in.

**

* * *

**They found it in no time.

"Do you mind, I'm still a little modest," Will said.

Elizabeth sighed and turned around. After hearing a splash, she turned back to see Will, up to his shoulders, treading water.

"Cold?" Elizabeth asked, throwing him the soap.

Will dunked his head underneath and resurfaced to begin getting the molasses off.

"Not really. It's actually pretty nice," he said rubbing the soap on his arm.

It slipped out of his hands so Will went under to grab it. The water rippled and two more legs appeared in the water beside him. He came up to see Elizabeth floating alongside him.

"Thought you might need help with your back," she said grabbing the soap from him.

Will, trying not to look below her neck, turned around. She gave him a few tender kisses on the neck before trying to get the brown molasses off of him.

"Elizabeth!" Will said, looking down and coving his front with his hands so she wouldn't see what she was doing to him.

"Oh relax Will," she whispered into his ear.

Will sighed and Elizabeth snapped her teeth. "I don't bite...much."

With each rubbing motion of her hands, Elizabeth also helped him get rid of the tension in his shoulders.

"Elizabeth?" Will turned around and placed his hands around her waist.

He pulled her closer to him and planted a kiss on her lips. Elizabeth pulled away and smiled.

"Mmm, sweet," she said.

**

* * *

**Ana threw a few berries over in Jack's general direction.

"That last one went into my eye, Ana dear."

"Sorry Jack," she said overly too sweet.

Jack ate them and pondered one of life's greatest mysteries.

"Ana, why don't you want to be with me?"

Ana jumped as though shocked. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I have asked you many times and every single time you turn me down. A bloke gets tired of hearing no after awhile," Jack said, forlornly looking at his fingernails.

"It's nothing personal Jack," Ana said staring into the fire, "you just don't seem like the type to take any relationship seriously."

"I want to try with you though. Won' you let me try?" Jack begged.

"I'm willing if you are."

After a few minutes in silence, Ana finally stood up, held her breath and walked over to Jack. Jack stood to her and she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the nose before running back to her seat in order to properly breathe again.

Will and Elizabeth returned an hour later, Will with his arm wrapped around Elizabeth's shoulders, completely drenched.

"What happened; did you fall in?" Ana asked Elizabeth.

Will and Elizabeth both giggled and Jack rolled his eyes.

"They did something," Jack said in a bored voice.

"Oh shut up Jack," Will said helping Elizabeth take a seat.

Ana gave them a few berries which they proceeded to share with and feed each other. After a little while, they both fell asleep in each other's arms and Jack fell asleep with his back to a tree. Ana walked over and placed a blanket on him before putting out the fire and placing another blanket on the others. She kept the third for herself and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**"So how are we going to fix this?" Elizabeth whispered.

Will just shrugged and Ana thought it over.

"He really, really smells," Ana finally said.

"More than usual," Will added.

The three of them sighed until Ana suddenly got an idea. She grabbed a bottle of rum and walked over throwing it on Jack's head.

"What're you doing?" Jack said after swallowing whatever came into his mouth.

Ana took a sniff and nodded. "At least it's more rum now. We can head back to the ship then."

Will helped Elizabeth clean up their spot while Jack yelled at Ana.

"You just ruined perfectly good rum!"

"Well if you wanted us to go back with you, then you should be grateful we at least thought of something. There was no way we were going to get anywhere with you smelling like that."

"There are worse smells among the crew Ana. Trust me."

"We're ready to go," Elizabeth said.

"Great, let's get a move on," Ana said grabbing Elizabeth's hand and pulling her along.

Will walked over to Jack. "Ready?"

"Aye," Jack said with a sigh.

The two of them walked side by side about five feet away from the girls.

"You smell the same as ever now Jack."

"Shut it."

"Fine," Will said rolling his eyes.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
